Time for the Moon Night
by KolornyaEXO
Summary: Kyungsoo yang sangat merindukan Jongin, kekasihnya ketika bulan bersinar terang/KAISOO/KaixKyungsoo/
1. chapter 1

**Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 _Typo bertebaran_

Kaki Kyungsoo melangkah menuju apartemennya. Jam menunjukkan angka 8 malam.

"Hah~" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Kegiatannya di sekolah hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga karena sekolah Kyungsoo mengadakan acara tahunan dan dia salah satu panitianya.

Kyungsoo tadinya akan naik bus agar cepat sampai ke rumahnya tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau menunggu karena tubuhnya sudah lelah dan ingin cepat tidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, jadilah Kyungsoo berjalan.

Dulu jika Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan kaki ketika pulang begini 'orang itu' akan tiba-tiba ada disampingnya dengan motornya. Menawarinya tumpangan yang pasti ditolak Kyungsoo namun 'orang itu' tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo akan naik di motornya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jalanan sepi jadi dia tidak akan dimarahi karena berhenti dan menghalangi jalan orang lain. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika lagi-lagi teringat 'orang itu', orang yang menyebalkan tapi berarti baginya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca setiap mengingat orang yang sama. Mencoba menahan tangis Kyungsoo kembali melangkah dan mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai rumah dan melepaskan tangisnya di kamar.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo disambut ayah juga ibunya yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tv.

"Pulang larut sekali Kyungsoo?" tanya Ibu Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri anaknya yang baru meletakkan sepatunya di tempatnya.

"Aku lupa bilang bu, sekolah sedang ada acara tahunan untuk beberapa hari ini dan aku jadi salah satu panitianya jadi aku akan pulang telat beberapa hari ini." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan jelas.

"Ah begitu kah? Ya sudah kau segera bersihkan tubuhmu lalu makan ya, kau pasti lelah sekali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Baik bu."

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan makan kini Kyungsoo duduk di balkon kamarnya seraya menggenggam ponselnya. Memandangi foto 'orang itu' di galeri ponselnya. Foto-foto yang Kyungsoo ambil secara diam-diam karena dia terlalu malu untuk mengambil foto terang-terangan, dia selalu mengejek 'orang itu' jelek dengan kulit tannya dan tidak menarik. Padahal dalam hati Kyungsoo memujanya betapa tampan dan gagahnya dia dengan kulit tannya itu. Kyungsoo memandang langit untuk menemukan bulan yang bersinar terang juga bintang yang tersebar dilangit malam ini.

Airmata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah sangat merindukannya. Hampir satu tahun mereka berpisah jarak yang sangat jauh. 'Orang itu' hanya beberapa kali mengiriminya kabar karena mereka sama-sama sibuk belajar.

"Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo mengusap wajah 'orang itu' dilayar ponselnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Hiks.." Kyungsoo akan selalu begini setiap melihat bulan, menurutnya Jongin seperti bulan karena bisa menyinari Kyungsoo yang dulunya seperti malam, kelam dan tidak tersentuh.

Kyungsoo memeluk kedua kakinya yang dia tekuk didepan dada. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan melepaskan isakkannya.

Terakhir Jongin mengiriminya pesan adalah bulan lalu dan sampai sekarang belum ada pesan lagi darinya. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba mengiriminya pesan dan beberapa kali menelepon waktu itu tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Jongin sekarang sedang ada di London karena terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam pertukaran pelajar. Pikiran bahwa Jongin sudah menemukan yang lain di London sana kembali terlintas.

Drrrttt dddrrrttt

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ponselnya.

Jongin's calling

Mata Kyungsoo melebar tak percaya. Segera diangkatnya panggilan itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ditelinga. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan.

'Halo..'

Kyungsoo meremat ujung bajunya mendengar suara Jongin. Suaranya tidak berubah, masih membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak abnormal. Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo rindu sekali pada Jongin.

'Kyungsoo? Kau disana kan?'

"Y-ya.."

'Kau sakit? Dari suaramu kau tampak sedang tidak baik-baik saja.'

"T-tidak.. A-aku baik.." Kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan isakannya.

'Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyungsoo. Aku tahu dirimu, jadi katakan padaku kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah?'

"Hiks.."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa menahan isakan lagi.

'H-hei Kyungsoo kenapa kau menangis?' terdengar suara itu berubah panik.

"I-ini karenamu.. Hiks.."

'Aku? Kenapa?'

"A-aku merindukanmu.. Terakhir kau mengirimiku pesan bulan lalu.. D-dan sampai tadi kau tidak bisa kuhubungi sama sekali.. Hiks.. K-kalau sudah ada yang baru katakan padaku.. Hiks.. Jangan gantungkan aku begini sedangkan.. Se-sedangkan kau bisa berduaan dengan yang lain.. Hiks.." Kyungsoo pun menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

'Jangan menangis sayang.. Maafkan aku ya yang tidak mengabarimu sebulan ini, aku menonaktifkan ponselku untuk fokus belajar karena ujian. Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran bahwa aku sudah ada yang lain Kyungsoo? Meskipun wajahku ini memang seperti playboy kau kan tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau meragukanku?..'

Blush

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengarnya. "Ja-jangan mengacaukan suasana Kim Jongin! Huweee..."

'Aih diberitahu malah begitu, kekekeke. Aku tidak punya yang baru Kyungsoo. Aku hanya setia padamu saja. Percayalah..'

"Hiks.. B-baiklah.."

'Aku juga merindukanmu Kyungsoo. Aku malah takut kau yang berpaling dariku. Aku takut kau tidak bisa menungguku dan berpaling dengan yang lain. Kau berharga untukku.' suara Jongin berubah lesu.

"Hiks.. Kau juga berarti bagiku Jongin.. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang.. Kau seperti bulan bagiku karena aku adalah malam yang kau terangi.. Tanpamu bulan, malamku akan gelap dan tidak berarti.. Hiks.. Aku sungguh merindukanmu Kim Jongin.. Huweeee... Kapan kau kembali?"

'Wah aku merasa terharu, ternyata aku seberarti itu bagimu kekekeke.. Sudah sayang jangan menangis terus nanti matamu bengkak, besok kau masih ikut acara tahunan kan?' Jongin menghindari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Bagiamana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara menyelidik.

'A-aku diberitahu Chanyeol tadi.'

"Jadi kau menghubungi Chanyeol dulu bukan aku? Hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak lagi karena dia bukan yang pertama ditelepon oleh Jongin setelah sekian lama.

'B-bukan begitu Kyungsoo aku ada perlu dengan Chanyeol jadi aku menghubunginya lebih dulu. Yang terpenting aku menghubungimu bukan?' Jongin jadi gemas sendiri dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Hiks.. Ya sudah lupakan itu.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kapan kau kembali?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat, 'Masih bulan depan sayang.. Tunggu aku ya.'

"Tapi aku rindunya sekarang.. Hiks.."

'Bersabar ya. Sudah larut kan disana, nah sekarang naik ke tempat tidurmu.'

Kyungsoo beranjak dari balkon dan memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak lupa menutup pintu balkonnya, lalu berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan tutup teleponnya aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu.. Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku ya.."

'Baiklah, tapi kau tahu kan suaraku tidak sebagus itu.'

Lalu Jongin mulai menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untuk Kyungsoo.

Fin

ini ff pertama jadi pasti banyak kekurangannya, mohon dimaafkan ya


	2. chapter 2

**Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 _Typo bertebaran_

Hampir seluruh orang yang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo pagi ini akan kaget karena mata Kyungsoo sembab dan hidungnya pun memerah. Tapi Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang berubah lucu berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk melakukan kerjanya dibagian pentas seni. Menyiapkan para peserta agar siap sebelum tampil di atas panggung.

Setelah setengah acara berjalan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Kyungsoo duduk di dekat panggung dengan kertas berisi daftar peserta dipangkuannya. Mulutnya mengunyah roti yang baru saja dia beli di stand siswa. Matanya menelisik lagi takut ada yang kurang ataupun tidak pas.

"Kyungsoo!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan Minseok yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum seperti biasa. Kyungsoo pun membalas senyum Minseok.

"Aku duduk disini ya." setelah diangguki Kyungsoo, Minseok mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat bekerja keras Kyungsoo, tidak salah kau dipercaya menjadi panitia di bagian ini. Acaranya berjalan lancar." puji Minseok sambil memakan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Ah tidak begitu juga Minseok, semuanya bekerja keras dan kerja samanya baik jadi syukurlah acaranya lancar."

"Kyungsoo!" yang dipanggil dan Minseok menoleh pada si pemanggil yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah Kak Jongdae."

"Ada yang mendaftar lagi untuk tampil, dia akan jadi penampil terakhir kan?"

"Eh tapi pendaftaran kan.. Ah tapi tidak apa, waktunya masih cukup untuknya jadi penampil terakhir. Baiklah akan kucatat." Kyungsoo sibuk mencatat sedangkan Minseok tampak salah tingkah ditatap Jongdae daritadi dan memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah kak su--" Kyungsoo mendongak dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat Jongdae yang masih menatap Minseok intens.

"Aku pinjam Minseok dulu Kyungsoo." Minseok mengeratkam peganganya pada lengan ujung baju Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan saja kak." Minseok melebarkan matanya menatap Kyungsoi tidak percaya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok dan membawanya manjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum semoga temannya itu bisa menggapai cintanya.

"Bulan depan itu masih lama dan dia baru pulang bulan depan. Huh lama sekali sih pertukaran pelajarnya." keluhnya dan kembali melahap roti yang masih ada ditangannya.

Acara sudah kembali dimulai dan tentu Kyungsoo sudah kembali sibuk mengumpulkan peserta yang menyebar. Seseorang dari kejauhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Aku kembali Kyungsoo.." bisiknya. Setelahnya Jongin pergi menjauh.

Acara sudah menjelang jam terakhir, peserta yang akan tinggal 1 orang lagi ditambah lagi peserta misterius yang tampil terakhir nanti jadi 2 orang lagi.

Peserta yang satu sedang tampil dan tinggal peserta misterius ini tapi Kyungsoo belum melihatnya sedari tadi maka Kyungsoo pun mencarinya. Ketika masih mencari Jongdae menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan seseorang yang memakai topeng.

"Kyungsoo."

"Syukurlah Kak Jongdae, mana peserta terakhir itu kak? Sebentar lagi gilirannya."

"Dia peserta terakhirnya Kyungsoo." Jongdae menunjuk orang bertopeng yang lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau segera ke belakang panggung ya setelah ini giliranmu." kata Kyungsoo padanya tapi dia hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo lalu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik.

"Kau semakin cantik dan manis. Meskipun dengan mata yang sembab itu." kemudian melangkah ke belakang panggung sesuai intruksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya sedangkan Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa."

"Eh sampai jumpa juga kak." Jongdae pun pergi.

"Uh orang itu siapa sih? Menyebalkan." Kyungsoo kembali ke dekat panggung.

Orang bertopeng itu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo terus. Yang ditatap merasa risih dan menolehkan kepalanya pada orang bertopeng itu dengan wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Berhentilah menatapku. Aku risih."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku menatapmu karena kau sangat menawan? Aku jadi ingin memilikimu." orang bertopeng itu menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Dasar gila! Mati saja sanah." dan kata kasar Kyungsoo keluar, tapi tidak bisa membohongi jika pipinya sedikit memerah melihat seringaiannya. Terlihat familiar dengan seseorang.

Dan kini giliran orang bertopeng itu yang tampil. Dia sudah naik ke atas panggung sedangkan Kyungsoo masih pada tempatnya memperhatikan.

Orang bertopeng itu melakukan tari. Tarian yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat dari seseorang, kekasihnya.

"Darimana dia tahu tarian itu? Setahuku Jongin tidak mengajari siapa-siapa." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hah aku jadi rindu Jongin lagi kan.." bibirnya melengkung ke bawah lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kertas ditangannya.

Setelah suara tepuk tangan yang heboh terdengar diikuti teriakan histeris para siswa-siswi.

'ITU KIM JONGIN? PERWAKILAN PERTUKARAN ITU?'

'KIM JONGIN! AKU MENYUKAIMU!'

'WOAH AKU TIDAK MENDUGA TARIANNYA SANGAT BAGUS'

'KIM JONGIN JADILAH PACARKU!'

'ASTAGA ITU KIM JONGIN! DIA SUDAH KEMBALI!'

Dan begitu sejenisnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar nama Jongin disebut-sebut jadi penasaran. Segera disingkarkan kertas diwajahnya dan menatap ke panggung. Nafasnya tercekat.

Orang bertopeng tadi melepas topengnya dan ternyata dia adalah Jongin dan kini Jongin sedang menatap kearahnya. Bibir Kyungsoo kelu dan mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca. Jonginnya ada disana dan nyata.

Jongin kembali menatap ke depan dan membungkuk sejenak lalu turun dari panggung masih diiringi teriakan-teriakan heboh.

Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar karena tangis yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Jongin yang melihat itu pun mendekat. Ikut berjongkok disebelah Kyungsoo tanpa disadari Kyungsoo sendiri.

"D-dia benar sudah kembalikan? Hiks.." Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hiks.. Rindu sekali.. Hiks.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu.."

Terlihat pundak Kyungsoo menegang mendengar suara Jongin. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Jongin.

Jongin menampilkan senyumnya dan menangkup kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo. Kekasih mungilnya itu masih terdiam menatapnya. Jongin terkekeh kecil lalu menghapus airmata dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menangis begini? Setahuku kau tidak secengeng ini sayang.." ucap Jongin berharap Kyungsoo memukulnya atau menyalak marah karena dikatai cengeng olehnya tapi yang ada adalah airmata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir.

"H-hei jangan menangis Kyungsoo.." akhirnya Jongin berdiri lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung sempit kekasihnya itu pelan. "Aku sudah disini Kyungsoo, apalagi yang kau tangisi hm?"

Kyungsoo meremas ujung baju Jongin, "a-aku sangat merindukanmu.. Hiks.. A-aku senang kau sudah kembali.." ucapnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali.. Jongin.. Hiks.."

Jongin jadi gemas pada kekasihnya ini, langsung saja ia menangkup lagi kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil diwajah itu tidak peduli dengan airmata Kyungsoo.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali sih.." ucap Jongin setelah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti menangis hanya mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Kedua ibu jari Jongin menghapus jejak airmata di pipi kekasih mengilnya itu lalu mencium kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kenapa suka sekali mencium pipiku Jongin?"

"Pipimu empuk dan lembut seperti pipi keponakanku sayang.. Lihat bahkan sekarang pipimu bertambah besar dan aku jadi tambah gemas." dia kira Kyungsoo akan marah jika dia bilamh pipinya bertambah besar namun kini kekasihnya itu malah tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga suka kalau kau mencium pipiku.." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

FIN (lagi)

Ini beneran udah finish ya :D maaf buat typonya karena gak aku edit-edit lagi ini

 **S** **elamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya**


End file.
